User talk:Diamond Net
Apology Are you angry to me? It's okay. I could understand if you are angry to me. But.. Please understand. I did it because it's the best for us. I'm really really sorry for broke your heart. I'm really really sorry, I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart. We should look for our new path now. Just forget me, if that will make you feel better. Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 08:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wikia Contributor Is it the one who removed all the content from Daniel Barrack~? If it is he/she, I have banned him/her~ ^^ Lordranged7 (talk) 11:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem. No problem, I was just browsing and I read that Endou Daisuke is a pedo and just went and got rid of the same user's edits :L If you don't want me doing such a serious job it's no problem but I'll be there if you need me.. Which you probably won't.... 11:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Yeah, I saw it when I was on school but I didn't have time to block but now, I'm home and did it~ ^^ Lordranged7 (talk) 11:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Last Message Hi June. If you find and read this message on your talkpage, that means it's our last meeting here and after that we probably would never able to meet again in Wiki. I've decided to quit from Wiki for some reasons. It might be my last appearance, and the last editing I did here.. First of all, I would like to say : "Many thanks from the bottom of my heart" for you. Do you remember when was the first time we met in the chat? I remember it clearly, that was my pleasure to meet such a nice person like you. Until this time, there's no single memory fade from my mind. I think I would never able to forget it as well. As what you've said to me, that's life. We were born like a blank paper, and as day by day passed we started to fill that blank paper. Sometimes we need to make a hard decision and leave something we love. Sometimes we stumble and fall, but then we rise up again. Many people come to our life, and many people leave us. I don't know what is the best words to show my gratitude or how to express my feelings now. But I just want you to know if I'm glad that I met you; I know what is my real happiness and expectation. I will walk with no doubt from now on. Life happily, chase what you love and be true to yourself. I hope you'll find your real happiness. Forget what hurt you in the past, but never forget what it taught you. Let's start a new life, a bright future is waiting ahead us. Hope you will always be happy and lucky in everywhere you go. Good bye, it's been a very good thing that I met you. Anyway let's meet in the future, in the real world. See you soon in the real world.. Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 04:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas~ May God bless you. May this Christmas be a bright and beautiful Christmas for you. (It takes a big effort to send you this message, I'm just dropping by since the nurse didn't allow me to play too long xD) Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 09:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas~ Well, I think you forget what I asked you to call me when the first time we met. Just call me Maria~ ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 09:22, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Why your shadow follows me everywhere....? There's no memory fading from my mind.. I can't let you out from my mind.. This feeling is killing me inside... I don't know how to say.. I don't know how to feel.. Why there is a thing called 'Love' in this world.... There's something hidden behind it.. Why do you always come in my dream.....? Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 09:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Why..? Haha, you feel the same way like me? *sighs* Do you think.. I made a wrong decision..? Do you still feel the same way? Just pour all of your feelings to me, tell all of them to me. How do you feel about me and everything this time. Give me your honest answer. Write as long as you can. Describe it all to make everything clear. I'll also do the same for you. Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 13:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Archive I archived it for you, sure I will check it. Lordranged7 (talk) 15:18, December 26, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Yeah, it was someone's signature that gave the problem~ Lordranged7 (talk) 13:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yup~ There was something wring with someone's signature. That's why you edited in source mode~ Lordranged7 (talk) 15:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 (talk) 23:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) HBD Happy Birthday Kiyama! Hope you have a great day! Beta22 Sunshine Storm 08:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and I saw it on Lord's Birthday Planner. Beta22 Sunshine Storm 15:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hii KIYAMA! Wishing you Happy Birthday! I hope you have a great day!~ 08:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) As Beta said, I also saw it from Lord's Birthday Planner Page :D 19:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday :-) HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have an amazing day :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Have a nice Happy Birthday day! Lordranged7 (talk) 15:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Lordranged7 (talk) 15:24, January 22, 2013 (UTC) HB! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNE! :D SnowyBoy❄ 15:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 16:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Let's be friends! Otonashi haruna ☺ 08:07, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ Hey Kiyama~ Belated Happy Birthday :)) Remember Sunshine road with Kari?! :)) Asian Cloud (talk) 10:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Asian CloudAsian Cloud (talk) 10:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Yo!! Suuup Kiyama!! Oh and also belated Happy Birthday. How come I don't often see you in the wikia chat..!? TT^TT Remember our signature move together with Asian?? SUNSHINE ROOOOADKari 110 (talk) 22:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kari 110 (talk) 22:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) 'Aw yeah bro!!!' Yay you still remember~! /synchronize dance/ That's because me and Cloud are also best friends in real life~ We could easily contact each other and stuff :)) Btw you live in Cambodia right? O.o Kari 110 (talk) 12:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) 'I Knew it!' Aha!! I knew it~ Man dude you really have go to tell either me or Asian on when your planning on going to the chat. Q__Q I wanna do Sunshine Road. The three of us. COMPLETE TT^TT Kari 110 (talk) 11:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Ohohohoho~ Weee~!!you still remember....~! Psh :) Me and Kari tried doing Sunshine Road but it just dosent feel complete without you and so we decided to stalk(well,not precisely)yer information and such and we figured out you live in Cambodia...(right?!~) then me and Kari made crazy ideas that we should go to Cambodia together for summer...psh....Today we had our class picture and we both shouted Sunshine Road for the jump shot xD~! Weee weee~soo how's life?!ouo Asian Cloud (talk) 11:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Asian CloudAsian Cloud (talk) 11:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Ohohoho ~ Today me and Kari started shouting your name hoping you would hear us all the way in Cambodia...So....did you hear us shout yer name?xD~ We were doing Sunshine Road with the leaves on the ground that fell from the trees....We looked like idiots and a bunch of 5th Graders started staring at us *sigh* (They will never understand us...) ...And yeah...adsfadsfjlhj Cambodia for summer.....If our parents will allow us.....My mom would freak if she figures im going to Cambodia with a friend just to meet someone i've never talked to face-to-face...Sooo I hope she wouldn't think im a crazy little idiot. *short kid* Doing Sunshine Road with you (and Kari) is going to be in my To-Do List from now on....jdfgaldfa and im glad to hear your doing fine xD~ Asian Cloud (talk) 11:23, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Asian CloudAsian Cloud (talk) 11:23, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Weeee~ me n'Kari are in 7thGrade (: Whot about yew?!~ owo (We're seriously making plans on going to Cambodia.....) Asian Cloud (talk) 13:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Asian CloudAsian Cloud (talk) 13:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sup Dude~ Hey Kiyama~! :DD How's your day? You online? OAO Kari 110 (talk) 12:24, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ':)' Nyohohohoho then that's good to here :))) GEEEH. It appears that me and Asian were late (again) on seeing you in the wikia TT^TT (asdfff if only there was a better way on communcating you TT^TT) Will try again next time. Kari 110 (talk) 09:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Single Awareness Day Hey Kiyama!! Happy Single Awareness Day :DD (Yeaaaah....) My day today was alright (^w^) Asian is doing alright as well~~ We didn't see each other TT^TT I think that i'll br online for the whole day on Saturday. I.WON'T.GIVE.UP.TOGETHER.WITH.ASIAN, Kari 110 (talk) 11:03, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Saturday~! Pffft were all late xDD I'll tell Asian about Saturday as well. Kari 110 (talk) 13:24, February 14, 2013 (UTC) N-NOOOOO GAAAAAH S-SORRRREEEEEH!!!! I was so so so so soooo super busy today (_ _') But did you get to do it with Asian?? (Pffft which reminds me of something, we used to have dummies if one is not in the chat.)' Kari 110 (talk) 13:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I just realized something o_o in every 5-8 minutes when I go in, your not there o__o. awwwkwaaaard. (CURSE YOU TIME ZONES!!) Kari 110 (talk) 10:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhh le 5th grade eh?Sooo like you're eleven?or something?Lol.Me and Kari are in 7th grade but we were suppose to be in 6thgrade :/ Weee SLR I had exams to study for :" Asian Cloud (talk) 06:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Asian CloudAsian Cloud (talk) 06:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) A.T. Yo~!Are you a fan of Adventure Time~?^^ 12:34 pm 3/16/2013 (UTC) Yea! It's SO awesome! Who is you favorite princess? Mine is Flame Princess(FP)! She soo AWESOME! 06:50 am 3/19/2013 (UTC) Yeah~ She's SOO funny~^^ I love her quote "Oh my glob!" and "Drama Bomb!" hehe~^^ And what's your favorite A.T. song? Mine is Bacon Pancakes~! 06:01 am 3/20/2013 (UTC) Actually, I'd LOVE to taste it~!^^ 10:04 pm 3/20/2013 (UTC) hehe~lol XD Have you watched the ep. 'Vault of Bones'? 11:04 pm 3/21/2013 (UTC) Well the story is when Finn and Flame Princess go to the Vault of Bones, and FP has a new style~ and I found you that wiki for 2 things: *Your an A.T. fan *I just guessed~^^ hehe 09:43 pm 3/22/2013 (UTC) Yeah, Vault of Bones is my favorite episode of FP next to... I forgot the episode, oh well. Had you already watched the episode 'Jake the Dad'?^^ 09:52 pm 3/23/2013 (UTC) Words For You I miss how happy I was with you I miss how big my smile was when I met you I miss your warm hands which always hug me when I was sad I miss you in my dream There's so many time I try to forget you I try to run away from you But it's not that easy My feeling can't be erased I wish you read this message and know how much I miss you and wishing you were here. みゆらかぜゆり (talk) 11:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Jake~ Well, that episode was great, try to find it and watch it~^^ Jake and Lady had pups~ Pups (not in order): *Jake Jr. *T.V. *Viola *Charlie *Kim kil Whan 10:26 pm 3/24/2013 (UTC) Oh, okay~^^ 11:19 pm 03/25/2013 (UTC) Name Hi Kiyama~ :3 I have a weird question; what's your name? Please tell me~ Atleast your first name or something~ PWEEEASE :3 11:44 pm 3/27/2013 (UTC) Okay~ thnx Azu~ :3 09:26 pm 3/28/2013 (UTC) Gift~ Hey~^^ I asked for your name because I wanted to make you this →→→→→ I made this for my friends who like adventure time~ So since your my friend and you like adventure time, I made you this :3 Tell me if you like it/want changes/or another one~ 09:35 3/28/2013 (UTC) Thnx~^^ And, I didn't handwrite it~ I used paint~ 8:47 pm 3/30/2013 (UTC) Well~(there'salwaysathingcalledcopyandpaste) 09:20 pm 3/31/2013 (UTC) Pages Heya June~! Just wanted to tell you something ! Genda decided to remove the 'in the Chrono Stone game' etc. So, no need to add them anymore! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:18, April 4, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^" SnowyBoy❄ 17:21, April 5, 2013 (UTC) E-mail Hello, June! I saw you adding your e-mail address on your talkpage. I tried to send you e-mail but it's undelivered. I got a failure notice e-mail which saying that's not the right address. So may I get your correct e-mail address? みゆらかぜゆり (talk) 08:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ARIGATOU~!!/Thank Ü present!! Thnx Azu-san~!!!!^^ 10:00 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) :3 Hehe~^^ Thnx Again! 10:10 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Re:Source Mode Ah! Long time! What do you mean that you need to edit in source mode? And that both my talk page and Reshi's talk page should be edited in source mode? I can't fix that, sorry. When it says that it's complicated, well, the thing is that me and Reshi's page have complicated codes THAT can't be edited in visual mode at all. So there's no other way but source mode :( Take A Look Please! Hello, June. I've sent something to your e-mail. I don't know you like it or not, but I hope you like it. I want to fix our broken bonds, I really wish we can be great friends like how we supposed to be. That's my first step. Please give me a reply >,< See you around! みゆらかぜゆり (talk) 09:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help? Ya~! Indeed, long time no see~ What do you exactly mean?~ Do you mean only the time or something else?~ Thanks and happy new year to you too~! ^ ^ Lordranged7 (talk) 10:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) If you just do: ~~~~ Then your signature will be added inclusive thr timestamp~ So, if you sign your message just with the four tildes (Look above), then there is no need to add something else~ The four tildes is enough~ Lordranged7 (talk) 09:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) No Problem~ Lordranged7 (talk) 11:54, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Help again Yup, it is because of a code~ Lordranged7 (talk) 12:31, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I have fixed it, do you like it this way?~ Diamond Net → Talk Page Lordranged7 (talk) 12:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) No Problem~